


Verdant

by hellokhaleesi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Drunkenness, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Single's Night, Thea (is the) Queen (of this ship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellokhaleesi/pseuds/hellokhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Thea, having befriended Felicity after meeting her at QC, invites her to a Singles Night at the club, but the younger Queen has an agenda of her own; "I’ve seen the way you look at her, Ollie." Thea sighed at her hopeless brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdant

“Hey, Felicity!”

Felicity looked up to see the ever impeccable form of Thea Queen. Even in a pair of dark jeans, hair still wet from her shower and heels dangling carelessly from her hands, Thea managed to pull off an air of excellence with minimal effort in a way Felicity couldn’t perfect if she spent 6 hours a day in front of a mirror.

“Hey, Thea.” she greeted warmly. “What did those heels do to you?”

She held the offending items up, sighing. “They’re new, and they just do _not_ want to be broken in.”

Thea had taken to coming by the office; initially, it was to seek out her increasingly absent older brother. However, Felicity had quickly struck up an unlikely friendship with the girl. She was smarter than anyone gave her credit for, with a quick wit and a real character, rather than the fake, trust fund kid everyone assumed she was. When Oliver had been missing from his office, she sighed and sat on the corner of Felicity’s desk, chatting more to herself than to her. Ever since then, Thea would come in maybe twice or three times a week, sometimes with coffee or lunch, and provide a welcome break from her duties as Oliver Queen’s assistant.

“Your poor feet,” she laughed. “remind me why you’re buying more shoes?”

“You say that like I have enough.” she deadpanned, but then giggled. Perching on her usual space on Felicity’s desk, she waited until she finished typing. “So, do you have plans this Friday?”

“No, why?”

“Don’t yell, but there’s a Single’s Night on at Verdant…”

Felicity groaned. “Thea…”

“Hear me out.” she said, raising her hands in defense. “You don’t have to bring anyone, or leave with anyone. Just hang with me, you need a night off anyway. Roy is busy, so he can’t come, which means I’m on my own.”

"Isn't that the point of a Single's Night?" Felicity asked, dodging the invitation.

Thea gave her best puppy eyes, blinking adorably, and Felicity huffed. “Fine. But I’ll need your help coming up with an outfit.”

“Done.” she said instantly, her eyes lighting up at the prospect. “What dress size are you?”

“Eight, why..?”

Thea paused for a second. “I have it!” When Felicity looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “The perfect dress. Oh, you are going to look _hot_.” Thea got up without another word and dashed out of the office, a mischievous look in her eye, before turning on her heel and running back. She leaned over the desk and kissed Felicity on the cheek.

“Thank you!” she grinned, and left again.

The beautiful - if excitable - teenager was gone, like a hurricane sweeping through the building. _What am I getting myself into?_ Felicity thought.

 

**~.~.~.~**

“Ollie…” Thea whined.

“Speedy!” he grinned back, knowing how much her nickname bothered her.

“Please. Just, drop in for an hour. Do you know how many women will come to my club on a Single’s Night if _you’re_ there?” She gave her best smile, although it was tainted slightly by the fact that she said it like any woman who showed an interest in him was insane.

There was very little Thea Queen couldn’t achieve when she truly wanted to. It was down to a smooth talking technique passed down to her by her brother, her stubborn and business-minded way of thinking courtesy of her father and a naturally dominant way of holding herself, thanks to her mother. She was smarter than she let on, more logical. She enjoyed planning and keeping things in check, which, when combined with her Queen nature, made her a master manipulator. In short, Thea was very good at getting her own way.

In truth, she knew Oliver would agree to almost anything if it a) made her happy and b) kept her safe. Accompanying her to a club full of men looking to get laid would surely fall under the latter.

“Fine,” he huffed, but he was smiling as he said it. “but for an hour, no more.”

She beamed. “Thank you! Who knows, might even get lucky.” She winked.

Oliver shook his head. “Not my thing anymore, Thea.”

She grinned. “Not yet.” she said mysteriously, before floating off to her room. He was going to call after her, and demand to know what she was going on about, but he doubted he’d get a thing out of her. She was far too much Queen, in his opinion.  

“What am I getting myself into?” he thought aloud to the empty room in which he now stood.

 

**~.~.~.~**

Friday came quickly. As per Thea’s request (or, orders), Felicity was at the Queen Mansion two hours before they were due to leave for Verdant. She was slightly nervous, having never taken more than an hour to get ready for anything, although she did suppose there was two of them, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

Thea opened the door, looking ecstatic. She instantly pulled Felicity into a hug, looping her arm in hers and dragging her up to her room. She was rambling the whole way there, barely stopping to breathe, about how she had the perfect dress for Felicity and how she had been thinking about the perfect way to do her hair and how they were going to make every man in the room drop his jaw on the floor.

Thea’s room was nothing how she expected it to be; the walls had been painted a soft, duck egg blue. They were covered in photographs, sketches and there was a couple of vintage style movie posters on the walls. But, it was flooded with natural light, every surface covered in enough fairy lights to make her bed serve as a runway. Despite the very feminine style, there was paperwork, folders and lists all over the place. It was a brilliant balance between teenage girl and business woman, although she didn't realise why she suspected any less from Thea. 

“Your room is beautiful.”

“Thanks.” she beamed. “Right, before anything, do you have any allergies?”

The question caught her off guard. “I’m sorry? Just nuts, but why?”

“Because I don’t want to put anything on your skin or in your hair that will result in a trip to the ER.” she laughed. “I’ve done some sketches, so just tell me if you like them while I dry my hair.” Thea pointed at her bed, where several sheets of paper were.

She got to drying her still damp hair, while Felicity picked up the papers. Her eyes widened in shock; there were several very detailed, very beautiful sketches of what seemed to be her in a stunning dress. She was drawn from three different angles, an incredible amount of detail put into each one. The next page was a close up of her face, with not only intricate drawings of her make up - from eyeliner thickness to the colour of her blush - but detailed annotations. In all of the pictures, she had her hair down in soft, bohemian waves, cascading down her back.

“What do you think?”

Felicity stared at Thea. “I think you’re wasted as a club owner.”

She shrugged. “I get bored. When I’m not working, or with Roy, I like drawing.”

“Have you ever considered doing this professionally?” she shook her head, annoyed anyone could be this good at something if it was only a hobby. “Fashion design, or styling, or anything?”

“Flattery gets you everywhere in this house.” Thea laughed, dismissing her comments. “Is that all okay, though?”

“More than.” she smiled, but made a mental promise to try and convince Thea to consider her options. The girl was made for more than clearing glasses and putting in drinks orders.

 

**~.~.~.~**

 

They had maybe ten minutes to finish getting ready. Thea had curled Felicity’s hair into tight coils, then brushed it out and applied more hair spray than she knew a can could hold; the effect was stunning though, with her hair in beautiful natural looking waves that bounced and moved with her every turn. She applied a soft pink lipstick, then something over the top so her lips were like mother of pearl.

“I’ve missed this, you know.” Thea said as she applied a layer of gold eye shadow to her.

“What do you mean?”

“Getting ready with a friend,” she smiled. “going out to laugh, rather than to score.” There was a loaded pause. “I never told anyone this, but I stopped seeing all my friends after my eighteenth, because it was them who gave me the vertigo. In truth, I’ve spoken to maybe one of them, twice since then.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah,” she said after a pause. “they nearly killed me, obviously they didn’t mean it, but still… I don’t want friends like that. I met Roy just after, and he’s been a good friend to me. I guess between him and Ollie, I never wanted anyone else. So, thanks, I guess. For letting me be your friend.”

Felicity felt her heart swell. “I’ll be your friend whenever you want, Thea.” She stopped applying the make-up to look at her, eyes glassed over with unshed tears at the sentiment. There was a moment of understanding before she resumed the magic she was working on Felicity’s eyes. When she was done, the effect was dramatic; thick black eyeliner was hard to pull off, unless Thea is applying it. Her eyes were smoky, with a golden finish that made them pop.

“Right, all done.” Thea announced, pulling her over to the full length mirror. Thea herself was in a stunning gold dress that skimmed her knees, with a cowl neckline, and had a layer of gold lace over the top that made her look almost ethereal. Her hair was up in a messy bun, soft tendrils coming down to frame her face. She had chosen one of the most beautiful dresses Felicity had ever seen for her to wear; it was nude, but a few shades darker than her own skin, with a tight layer of navy lace. It looked, in certain lights, as if she wore nothing but. Mixed with her hair and makeup, the effect was… well, Felicity reminded Thea that she could add to the Queen fortune substantially if she did this professionally.

She checked the time. “Oh, we’re just on time.” She slipped on her own golden platform heels, while pointing Felicity towards a pair of gunmetal grey ones, almost identical in style.

“Let’s go.” Thea winked.

 

**~.~.~.~**

Potential first class stylist or not, Thea was a highly skilled business woman. The DJ she had hired drew a big enough crowd on his own, but whatever she had done had filled Verdant to the brim.

Felicity had expected Thea to leave her to mingle while she made her rounds, but she kept their arms looped while she did, introducing her to everyone she met as “my friend, Felicity Smoak. She works with my brother.”. Felicity felt like one more hand shake might actually cause her arm to fall off, but Thea announced that they were done with the introductions and that it was time for a drink.

“Two vodka and cokes.”

Once they had their drinks, they chatted amicably while people watching. It dawned on Felicity that as uncomfortable as she was in Thea’s world, Thea herself held more disdain for it than she ever could. She talked about how she didn’t like how there were so many expectations, and how people used money instead of words to talk to each other because it was the only language they knew. It was a terrifyingly insightful thing so an eighteen year to say when Felicity considered that her main achievement at that age was knowing her way around a motherboard by touch alone.

“Thea, what are you doing with my assistant?”

Oliver’s voice caused them both to look up. “Apart from advising her on her hair and makeup in order to make her the hottest girl in Starling City? Other than that, talking about rich people and bonding over our shared love of Russian liquor.”

“When you say ‘advising’, you mean you strapped her to a chair and did it yourself.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Naturally.”

“Terribly sorry about my little sister,” Oliver said in mock politeness. “she’s a nightmare.”

“Speak for yourself, Mr Queen,” Felicity countered. “I’m thinking about hiring her as my personal stylist. Back in a minute, bathroom.” She left her drink on the bar, and dismissed herself.

When Felicity was out of earshot, Oliver turned on his sister. “What are you doing? You’re doing something.”

“I’m trying to get you to open your eyes,” she laughed. “because Felicity is beautiful, she’s smart, she’s funny, and she’s… she’s normal, Oliver. She’s perfectly, absolutely, wonderfully normal. She’s not tainted like us.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Oh, she might also be crazy about you.”

“Thea…”

“Shut up,” she said abruptly. “because whatever you’re about to say won’t meant a thing. Talk to her, as a person, not an assistant.”

“You think I don’t know those things?” he growled.

"Oh, no. I _know_ you know those things. I’ve seen the way you look at her, Ollie." Thea sighed at her hopeless brother. “Untainted or not, you’ve got it bad, big brother.”

She walked away, patting him on the back, and disappearing into the crowd on the dance floor just as Felicity returned.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” he sighed. “You know what? We should get drunk.”

She laughed. “I beg your pardon?”

“You know,” he grinned. “you and me, let’s just get drunk. We both need a night off, and if I’m honest, Thea did a good job. You look truly amazing. So, I declare this, as CEO of Queen Consolidated, Oliver and Felicity’s Getting Totally Smashed Night.”

She was staring at him like he was insane. And, maybe he was. He hadn’t gotten completely wasted since before the island, so it was unlikely it would take much. He was in his sister’s club, with his assistant and partner, and it was totally irresponsible. But, she looked like a goddess with hair down and curled like that, and when he had spied her talking to Thea, she had looked so carefree and happy. She was always so guarded around him, as was the nature of their relationship and their work. So, maybe he was insane, or maybe he just wanted the beautiful woman in front of him to have a good night, where she could drink, relax and dance, without worrying about being called away to help him save the day.

“You’re mad.” she said, shaking her head at him. “So, vodka shots?”

He grinned. “Oh, always a good way to start the night.”

 

**~.~.~.~**

It was nearly midnight, and Felicity was… well, there was at least three Oliver’s in front of her, and the sane part of her brain was telling her that might have been drunk.

He was laughing, tears in his eyes, at some story he was recounting about his childhood. She beamed at him; it was so rare to see him smile, genuinely smile. He was leaning one arm on the bar, top buttons of his shirt undone - his tie was… God alone knows - hair ruffled from the enthusiasm in which he was speaking. His arms were flailing wildly, and more than once she had to duck out of the way, not that he noticed.

If this night had taught her anything, it was that Oliver Queen was a bigger lightweight than her.

“I just remember Thea running around the house with all of my clothes and me following her, stark naked, and the look on my mother’s face…” He dissolved into fits of laughter, while Felicity tried her hardest not to imagine what Oliver looked like fresh out of the shower and naked, running through the halls of his house.

He looked up at her. “Felicity, we should totally dance.”

Even her drunken mind sent up warning bells at that; she glanced towards the dance floor, where tens of twenty-somethings were grinding on each other in close contact. But, the copious amounts of vodka she had drunk, combined with how hot the club was, combined with how hot Oliver was with his shirt half undone and a boyish grin on his face all but destroyed Felicity’s inhibitions, and she took his hand with a smile and let him drag her to the dance floor.

“It’s not like either of us will remember this tomorrow.” she giggled to herself quietly, her words lost on her friend.

Every movement made her brush against somebody else, and had she been sober, even she would have given up apologising for it by now. But, she was drunk, and it was hot, and it was dark, and Oliver was pressed up against her with his hands on her hips, and a smile playing on his lips. One hand bunched in his shirt, the other fluttered up his body and wrapped around the back of his neck. She wasn’t sure what they were doing could be classed as dancing; they were more swaying while entwined in each other.

Their faces were tantalizingly close, and when she angled her head upwards to look at him, her lips brushed past his. She initially froze, but the sturdy weight of him around her made her loosen up again, as he ducked his head and pressed a soft kiss to to her lips.

The kiss ignited something within her, and she instantly stopped swaying, pressing her body closer to his and leaning forward on the balls of her feet. His arms came around her, mouth opening, tongue tracing hers in a way that made her head spin more than the vodka shots. In that moment, neither of them cared who saw them, or was was there. There was no worries about remaining objective, or being sensible, because he tasted like rum and he felt like velvet in her mouth.

“Foundry?” he muttered against her lips. She nodded wildly, pressing one more kiss to him before allowing him to drag her off of the dance floor and down to the basement of the club.

How he managed to put in the code to open the door, she’ll never know, and she didn’t care either when they both got down the stairs and he lifted her up against him, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him soundly as they - clumsily - navigated around the tables and shelves to find the sofa. He sat down, still kissing her, with her in his lap. One hand knotted in her hair, the other dancing across her torso, his finger splayed out across her rib cage. It drew a gasp from her, and she latched her mouth on to his neck, trailing kisses from his jaw to his shoulder. When she bit him lightly, the arm he was bracing himself with on the sofa lost it’s strength, and they both fell sideways.

Giggling, Felicity shook her head. “We are way to drunk to have sex.”

“I know.” he laughed, but gathered her up so she was straddling him, bodies still pressed to each other, kissing her again. She laughed into their kiss, and his head fell back onto one of the pillows. His chest vibrated with laughter as she continued to tease him, pressing kisses and teeth to the skin of his neck, until sleep took them both.

 

**~.~.~.~**

Diggle came into the Foundry, looking to get make a head start on a lead he found last night. Oliver wasn't in, which was strange, but then he’d heard from Thea that he went to Verdant last night and put a serious dent in the rum, so maybe he was sleeping in.

The Foundry was also seriously missing a blonde presence; the computers weren’t on, so Felicity hadn’t even showed up yet. She usually found time to pop in before her actual job, start everything up, run some checks, even if she didn't stay. He wondered if he should be concerned, but it probably meant she was just running late, and Oliver might have actually started _his_ real job and gone to a board meeting or something.

Shrugging, he hung his jacket on one of the hooks, and booted up the computers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two figures, lying prone on the sofa. His initial reaction was fear, but on closer inspection, he simply rolled his eyes and suppressed a bark of laughter.

Oliver, sound asleep, had wrapped his jacket around Felicity’s shoulders as she snored softly on his chest. His partners were famously objective, and he could only imagine the amount of rum it took Felicity to loosen up enough to do this. Silently, he crept forward, and spied her shade of lipstick on his neck. Covering his mouth to silence his snickers, Diggle went to work, sneaking glances at the pair every so often.

Maybe they’d get over whatever it was that was holding them apart now, if they ever got over their hangovers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can see Thea's dress here; vincecarters.tumblr.com/post/73135542979/collections-that-are-raw-as-fuck-rami-kadi-s-s


End file.
